


「叶修咕哒」《退役救世主与退役荣耀教科书》

by fangnian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: F/M, 叶修咕哒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian
Summary: 邪教拉郎
Kudos: 5





	「叶修咕哒」《退役救世主与退役荣耀教科书》

**Author's Note:**

> 雪夜下，来自过去与未来的一次会谈。

*

这是一条很长的路。

又黑又长，仿佛没有尽头一般地延伸向前。

没有人、没有物、没有光，很奇怪的地方，并不是伸手不见五指，她能看清的唯有自身。

一边想着是不是又掉进了谁的梦境中，亦或是又被召唤到什么新的特异点之类的。

立香习以为常地走在这条路上，忽然眼前豁然开朗，她下意识地闭上眼睛抵御突如其来的强光。

等到她睁开眼睛时，一切都不一样了。

过度的惊讶让立香没有在第一时间发出任何言语。

啊，这里是——东京！

甚至不需要过多的勘察，只消一抬头，便能看见东京最高的地标建筑——东京天空树。黑夜下的天空树塔身闪烁着绿色的光芒，远远望去仿佛一颗巨大无比的圣诞树一般伫立于天地之间。

其实离开东京那么多年，立香已经不太记得这座城市的样子了。

虽然从时间上来说，这是她住过最久的地方，是她的故乡，但是一个城市和一个人之间的关系就像是薛定谔的猫一样，永远是不确定的：人会成长，会远行，会在别的城市定居，而城市也因为人类的行为变化形貌。

在这个变革最为激烈的时代，不过几年，天际线的轮廓便会天翻地覆，那些熟悉的街道也会变成另一副模样，其至连人的记忆也会欺骗人类自己，日日看熟的风景也会因凝神注视而催生某种不自觉的疑感：这栋楼原来在这里吗？曾经这里是不是有一棵树?

眼前这个有些陌生的城市并不能和她记忆中的城市拼合在一起。在立香的印象中，东京总是处在车水马龙的嘈杂中，而她从小上学走的那条路，总是开阔又敞亮，阳光会从道路两侧的樱花树的枝叶间明亮地投下来，她背着书包走在路上，看着同学骑车去学校，车轮在平整的灰白柏油路上划出摇晃的轨迹。

东京的变化好大。

立香继续向前走去，这一带虽然没看见什么人，但她隐隐约约有些熟悉感。

那么，这里是过去，还是未来呢？

*

气温骤降，虽然立香穿着魔术礼装并没有感觉到寒冷，但是从墨色的天穹上飘下了细小的绒雪让她意识到了现在、这个时间点的特殊。

原来这里的时间节点和迦勒底差不多吗？这个猜想在她脑海里浮现而出，立香下意识地把目光投向街道旁的商店。

槲寄生和红绿相间的小彩球挂着店门上，白胡子红帽子的圣诞老人模型身上也同样挂着彩灯，霓虹灯一闪一闪的，照亮了滴答的时钟。

——已经是晚上十一点了。

立香继续沿着这条挂满彩球和彩带的长街走了下去，她觉得自己好像踏在那些即将结束的节日音律尾段，铃儿响叮当的旋律一直在这个即将结束的平安夜高声歌唱着。

这是一个阖家团圆的日子。

但她为什么会来到这里呢？

没有双足飞龙霸占天空。

没有自动人偶嘎吱而来。

更没有幻想种咆哮意图撕咬人类。

她不知道自己走了多久，一路上也不见有什么行人，但毕竟平安夜还能出来闲逛的人不多，这倒也不奇怪。直到她看见了她面前的另一条街巷。

立香眼神一凝，下意识地往那条街道的道路两旁看。高大的樱树几乎掉光了叶子，光秃秃的枝干上覆盖了一层薄薄的白雪，仅剩的火红色叶子在烟雾中摇曳。

诶？

烟雾？

“你还站在哪里干什么？冷不冷啊？”

冷不伶仃的男声让立香回过神来，这时她才发现，路灯杆阴影处倚着一个男人。

光影在他的脸上交织，被切割成分明的光与暗。他手中的一点红光明灭不定，男人的眉眼在他吐出的烟圈中若隐若现，不甚分明。

——他好像认识我？

平行世界？还是未来？

立香快步走向前去，她知道这一片的路灯年久失修，在唯一亮着的有些昏暗的白炽灯下，她看清了这个男人，明显涂了啫喱水的头发随着他的动作变得乱蓬蓬的，胡子倒是刮地很干净，黑眼圈特别显眼，脸有些虚胖，虽白净，却是那种病态的苍白，两眼正盯着自己，有些没精打采。这模样立香见得多了，正是通宵打游戏的埃尔梅罗二世和磕苹果通宵肝活动的镜子中的她。

“——你好？”

面前的掐灭烟头的男人一愣，惊讶浮现在他脸上，很快又压了下去。

“仔细一看，你大冷天还穿短裙，嘿，真要风度不要温度啊？怎么你和沐橙都这样？”

男人把自己的羽绒服外套脱了下来，披在立香身上，犹带体温的外套让立香心头一暖。

——他认识我，并且是个好人。

“谢谢你，但是不用了，我不冷。”

“穿着。”身高比她高出许多的男人斜睨她一眼了，却并没有什么让人不自在的压迫感，“感冒了怎么办？”

“现在是什么时候？”

男人拂去她头上的雪，大手一挥把羽绒服的帽子给她戴上了。

“大概十一点多了吧？怎么？”

“我是问年份。”

男人再次愣了一下，他若有所思地端详着立香的脸。

“2029年。”

所以，这里是十年后的未来？

“我叫叶修。”

叶修把手插进兜里，甩甩头抖落了一身风雪。

“啊。”

立香抬头看着他，轻轻应了一声，“初次见面，我是十年前的藤丸立香。”

叶修“嗯”了一声，立香想，也许他早就发现了。

  
*  
这片风景从许多年前就未曾变化过，犹如这流动不居的世界上唯一的静点。

于是太多的回忆都将它们的重量缀在这条道路上，仿佛她所熟悉的整个东京、她来到迦勒底之前的所有生活，都浓缩在这片风景、这条道路之上。

她在这条路上走着，好像只要转过头，就能看见背着包、无比自然地走出家门的许多年前的自己。

如果给她一个机会，让她可以叫住当年的自己，她会对自己说些什么呢？

立香停住了脚步，她回过头。

她看见少女走上一辆献血车，迷迷糊糊地去往迦勒底，开始一段不那么平凡的旅程，她会被烈火锤炼，亦会被海水祝福。她会走入荒芜的黑暗，亦会飞出浩瀚的星空。她会被痛苦磨难，会把泪与血落在每个历史角落，亦会结下历史也无法得知的深厚羁绊，温柔的牵挂铭刻在灵魂里，不可磨灭。

听上去是个波澜壮阔如同英雄史诗般的故事，事实上却并不缺乏鲜血与牺牲。伊凡雷帝、异闻带的居民的质问时至今日仍然如雷贯耳。

你有什么资格这么做？

她张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来。

“怎么了？”

叶修走了过来，见立香脸色不好，熟稔地顺手揉了揉她的脑袋。

“叶修先生您、我是说，您有什么后悔的事吗？”

“有啊。”

他下意识地再次摸了摸裤兜，掏出了烟盒意识到小姑娘在身旁又把它塞了回去。

“我后悔今晚吃这么多了，现在肚子胀得慌。”

不着调的语气中又带着一股莫名让人安定的可靠。

叶修不着痕迹地放慢了脚步，“年轻人，别想那么多，路都是走出来的，哪有人一辈子都走在康顺大道上？”

“不跌倒不栽跟头的，那不是人。”

“难不成你还能回到人生的岔路口，选择未走的另一条路吗？”

他悠悠地把目光投向远方。

“失败也好后悔也罢，那些东西都是组成你人生的一部分。”

“我说，一直和这些东西死扛着你是不是傻呀？”

他忽然噗嗤笑了一声，复又揉了揉她的脑袋。

“果然还是个孩子。”

立香决定把刚才生出的那么一点感动拿去喂库丘林。

“怎么，有什么后悔的事吗？”

立香迟疑了一瞬，又摇了摇头。

叶修很知趣的不再追问，只是下意识地摸出自己的烟盒来。

“如果想吸烟的话请吧，我不介意的。”

立香盯着他的手，那是一只精致到骨骼的手，从腕上到指尖，都闪着莹润的光泽，修长有力，仿佛一件精美的雕塑。

这样的手她只在迦勒底的艺术家们那里见过，叶修的手却并不逊色分毫。

叶修闻言反而把手中的烟塞回了烟盒，再顺手揉揉她的脑袋。

“我可没有让小孩子吸二手烟的习惯。”

~~（伯爵:我怀疑你在diss我。）~~

他垂眸沉思了一下，讲起了自己的故事。

一个偷了自己双胞胎弟弟准备好的行囊，怀揣着游戏之梦，义无反顾离家出走的少年。

在网吧间碾转流浪的南下少年，直到遇见了苏家兄妹，才真正有了一个栖身之所。

苏沐秋意外离世，还未成年的少年要扛起刚刚发展起来的嘉世和年幼失怙苏沐橙。

嘉世的成立、王朝的兴起、必然而来的衰败，人心的离散和他与嘉世最后的结局，这十年来的故事，叶修说的轻描淡写，仿佛经历这些的不是他一样。

立香聚精会神地听着，她问，后来呢？

叶修抬头看向天空，温度降得更低了，鹅毛细雪纷飞，他哆哆嗦嗦地裹紧了自己。

立香想把外套还给他，又被叶修坚定地拒绝了。

“也是这样一个雪夜，”叶修笑着说，“为了躲雪，我进入了嘉世对面的一家网吧。”

承载着苏沐秋夙愿的账号卡在游戏中掀起了腥风血雨，近乎一无所有的他拉起了一个草根队伍，兴欣的众人却一步一步地和他一起走向了荣耀的顶峰。

立香压抑住心中蓬勃的雀跃，继续问，“后来呢？”

“后来？后来我退役了。”

看着立香有些失望的脸，叶修勾起了唇角。

“我也该回家了，但是后来世邀赛开始了，老头说什么为国争光，又把我赶出家门去当领队了。”

“后来呢？”

立香闪闪发亮的眼睛让他特别受用。

“还用说吗？肯定是我们赢啦。”

“那，叶修先生，我们是在游戏里相遇吗？”

“不，”这个问题让叶修笑得特别开怀，“我们是在世邀赛相遇的。”

“那一天出门买烟我没戴口罩和墨镜，被外国的粉丝追了两条街，你不知道从哪里冒出来，拉着我东躲西藏，终于躲过了他们的追击。”

“跑得太远我又不认识路，最后还是你把我送回去的。”

立香也哈哈大笑起来，这简直是她当初抱着女神夺命狂奔躲赫拉克勒斯的情景再现。

“您的人气不是一般地高。”

“可不是嘛，你当哥是谁？”

明明是欠揍的语调却一点也不讨人嫌，她想，他确实名至实归。

“现在心情好点了吗？”

立香背着手对他一笑，“谢谢你，叶修。”

敬语被她略去了，真是不可思议呢，立香想，明明她对眼前的男人一无所知，却也莫名地心生依赖，忍不住想亲近他。

“我只是有些困扰。”

“嗯？”

叶修简单发出一声鼻音。

“你在离开嘉世的那个雪夜，是怎么想的？我是说，对未来的规划之类的？难不成你当时就想组一支战队重回荣耀吗？”

“当然不是。”

叶修想了想，“我一开始也很不适应，本来想沿着那条路走一走，一直走下去，走到自己想清楚为止。谁知道天都不给我这机会，偏偏在那个时候雪开始越来越大。”

“你在迷茫什么，立香？”

这个问题真把她问住了，立香垂下了眼眸。

“……我的旅途快要结束了。”

叶修眨了一下眼睛，他想到了立香之前问他的话。

“你在后悔吗？”

“不是，”立香顿了顿，“我只是，舍不得。”

一直压在她削瘦肩膀上的重担一下子没了，人理修复结束她也不是不高兴，但兴奋过后更多的是无措的空寂和茫然，那一刻的心情，非要形容的话，就好似大雪崩山、山体滑坡，浩浩荡荡席卷而来，她无处可逃，无路可退。

“……我明明应该习惯了离别啊。”

每一次、每一次，她总是努力笑着和旅途中的他们告别，生离死别是谁都无可奈何的事，她同样不能放任自己沉浸在负面情绪里，敌人从来都吝啬于给予她可以悲伤的时间。年轻的御主无比清楚这一点，然后整顿身心，带上众人的期望，继续踏上旅程。

以往就算离别，大家也还是有在迦勒底再次相见的可能性。

但这一次不一样。

“可经此一别，或许再无相见之日。”

鎏金色的眼微微低垂，立香无意识地再次重复了一遍。

“我只是，舍不得。”

说她任性也好，说她不知足也罢，立香从始至终都讨厌离别，讨厌死亡。连她都觉得自己太过贪婪了，谁都想拯救，能帮忙就帮忙，能救下一个就尽全力去拯救。无关利益得失，也无关后果，她本能地，下意识地，就想要这么做。

可现在呢？她又该做什么？

说实话，立香真的很羡慕叶修，他有他可以追寻的东西，他可以坚守本心，去追逐他珍视的荣耀，可以为了荣耀耗费了他的十年青春。

一个人能有多少个十年?

而离开迦勒底，将要回归普通人的社会的她也是空前的迷茫。

她要做什么？她的未来会是什么样的？

“那在此之前，好好地和你在意的那些人告别吧。”

叶修的大手盖在她的脑袋上，用力地揉了揉。

“小姑娘，人生的路还很长呢，不要让自己后悔。”

也是。

立香笑了笑，眉眼柔软的弯了起来，明亮的眸子在这一刻融化成最明媚的春光，搅动着一池春水泛起粼粼波光。

她哪里还有那么多时间去惆怅？

“那么叶修，你不是应该在中国吗？怎么来了日本？是来旅游的吗？”

“咳。”

叶修不自在地移开视线，眼神飘忽不定。

“这不是陪你来见父母吗？”

“哦。”

立香平平淡淡地应了一声，这信息量太大，很显然她没有第一时间反应过来。

“……等等，诶、那个什么？见父母？”

“不然呢？”

叶修哼笑了一声。

“你以为我放弃荣耀的圣诞活动不打，抽风来日本是为了谁？大冷天下着雪跑出来抽烟是为了什么？”

——其实是因为立香的父母太热情他有点招架不住，不过这种原因就不需要和她说了，她会没有一点同伴情的笑趴下去。

立香只想找个地缝把自己埋进去，她红着脸岔开话题，“那未来的我是做什么的？”

“作为我的徒弟，你自然是日本荣耀第一人了。”

叶修笑得十分自豪，比说起自己拿冠军的时候还要嘚瑟。

哇哦。

立香眨了眨眼睛。

“键盘？”

“全息。”

哦，难怪了。

_**雪色之中，他们就这样肩并肩，沿着这条路一直走下去。** _

走到尽头时，身边的人赫然没了踪影。

叶修点燃一根烟，背靠着门，缓缓地吐出烟圈。

他看向这一路并排而行的两对大小差异极大的脚印，蓦地笑出了声。

“笑什么呢？”

立香打开门赶紧把抵在门口的他拉了进去。

“冷不冷啊你，外套都不穿？”

她的眼睛扫过门口的衣帽架。

“咦？你的外套呢？”

“啊。”

叶修掐灭了还未抽完的烟，却没有一点可惜的意味，他笑似非笑地看着立香。

**“送给一个迷路的小姑娘了。”**

  
*  
玛修、童谣、杰克还有贞德lily和她一同坐在迦勒底的食堂，旁边是罗宾从特异点寻回的圣诞树，她们依偎在一起，给原本无色的小球涂抹上鲜艳的色彩。

玛修微微掂起脚，把童谣她们亲手绘制的圣诞球挂上枝头，她回头对着身后的立香露出笑容。

“前辈，圣诞快乐。”

她看着立香在暖色灯火下被晕染的温柔的笑脸，听见门外的格外喧嚣的嘈杂声。

是英灵们，从过去、从未来，为了世界、为了与她缔结的缘分来到这里的英雄们。

无论是经历过什么，有何等的荣耀、或是以何等凄惨的方式败北、死亡，多么撕心裂肺的生离死别，最终他们大多能在迦勒底重逢，来自各个时代的各种人都是这样存在，他们的“结局”在这里已经是过去的事情了。

尽管他们都知道这是大家能够在这里度过的最后一个节日，是立香身为迦勒底御主的最后一天，是这鸡飞狗跳、热闹无比的第二人生的最后一日。

当旭日东升之时，所有的英灵都将回归英灵座上，立香也离开迦勒底，会回到远东的家乡，但却没有一个人表现出半点沮丧。

并不是强颜欢笑，实在没有这个必要，所有人都很感激立香，不论是作为御主还是作为友人，她都是十分合格的，在迦勒底度过的第二人生也是因为她的包容和理解才能度过地这般自由和欢愉。也因此，他们都不约而同地想要给她最好的送别和回忆。

好酒的库丘林勾着立香的肩膀说要与她不醉不休，卫宫皱眉拉开了他，劝诫立香不要喝太多酒。

小达芬奇酱跟在争执不休的福尔摩斯和莫里亚蒂身后，迦勒底的职员们满脸幸福地放下了工作投入到节日的氛围中。

布迪卡、玉藻猫和清姬端出了早已准备好的美食，新所长迫不及待地坐下开始大快朵颐，阿尔托莉雅们见状急忙加入了战场，新所长面无人色地看着圆桌骑士们一边给她们递食物一边把吃干净的碗收走。

英雄王大方地打开了王之财宝，无数美酒让好酒的从者们蠢蠢欲动。

政哥哥、吉尔伽美什、拉美西斯二世同坐一桌，不知谈到了什么，哈哈哈的笑声堪称是魔音贯耳，余音绕梁三日不绝。

埃尔梅罗二世被征服王塞了一瓶酒，格蕾困扰地看着自己的师父，莱妮丝又露出了小恶魔一般的笑容作弄她的义兄，直到埃尔梅罗二世露出生无可恋的表情，她才无趣地放过了他。

立香含笑看着打打闹闹的众人，她眼尾染上了一点轻盈笑意，微微偏过头对自己亲爱的后辈说。

“玛修，圣诞快乐。”

*  
**她要离开了。**

  
**她会将大家所给予的东西放进口袋。**

  
**她还要继续走下去。**


End file.
